1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of and apparatus for stacking battery elements such as battery plates, separators, and enveloped battery plates. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved battery plate stacker that is relatively simple in construction, easy to maintain, and operates automatically to assure that the required number and proper distribution of battery elements is accomplished during the production of storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously constructed battery element stackers, several problems have been encountered. One problem has been that the device used to pick up the elements and place them into a stack may pick up two or more of the plates or separators, and thus the stack does not comply with the required arrangement. Another problem has been that the device used for picking up the plates or separators may fail to pick up a plate or separator, and thus the battery stack will be missing one of the plates or separators, and therefore, no comply with the required battery stack arrangement.
The foregoing problems have been eliminated in the battery plate stacking apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention and described in detail hereinafter.